


Better Together

by mannybothans



Series: Don't Tell Sam [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fellatio, Fingering, Incest-adjacent, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Denial, PWP, Penis In Vagina Sex, Poly, Sibling-like relationships, Smut, Spanking, Squirting, Threesome M/F/M, Unprotected Sex, Voyeur!Dean, dom!Dean, exhibitionist!cas, exhibitionist!reader, like a hint of destiel, sub!Reader, switch!cas, use of sex toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-05-19 01:56:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19347208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mannybothans/pseuds/mannybothans
Summary: part 7 of Don't Tell Sam is finally here!Months after Sam moved out, you and Dean find yourselves a new roommate, who also just so happens to be interested in playing with you. Drama? Maybe. Sex? Definitely.





	1. One

“When’s the last time you spoke to Sam?”

Dean rolled his eyes – you knew it’d been at least a month. “Can we not do this right now?”

A small smirk tugged at your lips. “You know I’m a glutton for punishment, babe.” You glanced over your shoulder and saw Dean do a terrible job at withholding a smirk of his own. His hand ran down the curve of your ass, positioned high in the air, appreciatively.

“Oh, I know,” he assured you, removing his hand. “Face forward.” His voice dropped in tone and you obeyed immediately. You knew by now that when he told you to do something, you did it. “Don’t lose count this time,” he warned. Then he picked up the crop and you strained to not make a sound in anticipation. Just to tease, he ran the crop between your legs and you shivered at the light pressure against your folds. “Want it, baby?”

“Please,” you said, clutching fistfuls of your bed sheets as you waited for the first hit. “I’ve been such a bad girl, brother.”

Dean moaned lowly and shifted, forcing his eyes away from your wet cunt. That would come later – literally. He reared his hand back and smacked you with the crop, a stinging sensation blooming over your ass cheek.

You counted the hits dutifully, not once losing count. When he was finished, Dean set the crop down and rubbed your ass lightly. It was warm to the touch, smattered in pink and red prints from the imprinted leather head of the crop. He caressed you gently, suppressing the desire to grab you by the hair and shove his tongue down your throat. Just as his fingers slid up your inner thigh, the front door opened and shut. You stiffened at the thought of what was coming next.

“Late, as always,” Dean grumbled as heavy footsteps climbed the stairs.

“Sorry I’m late,” Castiel’s voice carried into the room before he appeared. His blue eyes widened at the sight of you on all fours, wrists and ankles bound, and wearing only a harness-style, cupless bra.

_Six Weeks Ago_

_“You want me to move in with you?” Castiel asked, his blue eyes shifting from Dean to you and back to Dean._

_“We could really use another person to help pay the bills,” you shrugged, closing the menu in front of you. You’d talked Dean into meeting at a restaurant – neutral territory._

_“Um, but, we, I mean, the sex?” Castiel sputtered, unable to vocalize properly the memory of a few nights prior wherein the three of you had been hanging out at the house while drinking. You’d had enough to drink to lower your inhibitions but you hadn’t been drunk. Curious about how far Dean would let you go in pleasuring him, you’d started by straddling him and making out in front of Castiel. Cas was uncomfortable, at first, until Dean urged you do the same to his friend._

_‘I wanna watch,’ Dean had muttered darkly, pupils almost completely obscuring the green of his eyes. And he did – he watched as you seduced Castiel, undressed the blue-eyed man, and began sucking his cock. And then Dean slid in behind you and fucked you while you gave Castiel one of the most mind-blowing orgasms of his life._

_You glanced at Dean, lifting an eyebrow. You weren’t opposed to another threesome, if the men were game._

_“You didn’t like it, or?” Dean asked, putting a hand on your thigh under the table._

_“I, um, I just,” Cas’ gaze followed Dean’s hand, even though he couldn’t see it as it slipped under your skirt. “I did,” he assured you both as your lips parted and cheeks flushed. Dean was slowly stroking your panties under the table. “I just, um, will there be… more?”_

_Dean’s gaze darkened as a smirk tugged at his lips. “You tell me, sweetheart,” he directed at you._

_“Yes, please,” you sighed, trying to sound as normal as possible._

_“You want more?” Dean asked, fully teasing you now._

_You nodded quickly, your gaze focused on the table as he slipped his fingertips under your panties. “Please, I want more,” you answered, spreading your legs for Dean._

_“Look at Cas, baby,” he directed and you did as you were told. “Let him see how pretty you look when you come.”_

_A soft whine left your lips when you noticed the waitress approaching, but Dean didn’t stop. All three of you ordered lunch, even though the server gave you a funny look and asked if you needed an ice water. Dean’s fingers expertly worked you to climax shortly after that and you came hard, keeping the noises to a minimum as you gripped the table and trembled._

_“Yeah, yeah, okay, I’ll move in,” Castiel said, enthralled with watching you come across the table from him. He couldn’t wait to make you do the same._

“Cas,” you whined. “You need to work on your timing.”

“Sorry,” Castiel said again, licking his lightly chapped lips. He could not tear his gaze away from your pussy. He reached up and loosened his tie even more.

Dean shifted and climbed off the bed, noting how Castiel couldn’t stop staring at your cunt. “She’s been a bad girl,” Dean informed him, grabbing his shoulder. “I tried teaching her a lesson, but maybe you’ll have better luck.”

“I can certainly try,” Castiel agreed, unbuttoning his shirt and then unbuckling his belt. You held your breath at the sound of his belt – it was one of Cas’ favorite toys. He loved the way the leather sounded against your skin. “Has she been mouthy?”

Dean’s smirk darkened. “So mouthy.”

Cas pulled his tie off and approached you on the bed. You slowly moved your gaze to him when he entered your peripherals, careful to not move your head at all. “Is that true, Y/n?”

“Yes, Cas,” you answered obediently. “I’ve given Dean a lot of sass. But it wasn’t anything he didn’t deserve.”

Cas’ lips twitched into a small grin and he suppressed a giggle. “No doubt about that, but you know how I feel about sass.”

“Remind me?” You teased. Cas obliged and forced his tie into your mouth, then knotted it behind your head. You groaned softly when he reached under you and tweaked a nipple.

“That’s better,” he purred. “Are you gonna be a good girl?” You shook your head and Dean laughed from somewhere behind you. “That’s what I thought,” Castiel added with a sigh. He pulled his shirt off, wrapped his belt around his fist, and dropped his trousers. Down to just his boxer shorts, he climbed onto the bed where Dean had been kneeling and dragged a finger through your soaked folds. “So wet, Dean.”

“You’re welcome,” Dean smirked, moving to sit in the chair at your desk. When he watched, he liked to do it from that chair. Goose bumps rose on your skin when you felt Castiel drag his belt across your still-pink ass. “I think she likes your belt, Cas,” Dean observed, watching as you ducked your head.

“I know she does,” Cas replied, grabbing the knot of his tie and jerking your head back. “Wanna hear you, baby. Your brother wants to hear you, too.”

You whimpered through the tie, just able to see Dean palming himself through his jeans in the corner of your eye. You loved it when Dean watched – even more when he gave direction to both you and Castiel. But you loved it the most when Dean told Cas to fuck you as hard as he could just so he could slide in after and make love to you as you trembled and came down from the high of being roughed up. You had a feeling today would be a love-making day when Castiel was finished with you.

Castiel leaned in, his lips just behind your ear, lowering his voice to a whisper. “You look so fucking pretty all tied up, Y/n. I’m gonna spank you with the belt, okay?” You nodded quickly, ready for it but unable to convey that to him verbally. “Can you take twenty hits for me?” Your eyes went wide before they shut and you swallowed. The most he’d ever done was fifteen and you’d had a hard time sitting for days after. Slowly, you felt yourself nodding. Castiel groaned so low it was almost a growl and praised you before he moved back to kneeling beside and behind you. “Ready?” He asked, glancing up at Dean, who nodded. You also nodded, but the question wasn’t meant for you.

The first slap of the belt stung so good and you barely flinched. It wasn’t until the tenth that you were breathing hard through your nose and struggling to not arch away from him. By the fifteenth, you were crying out with each stroke. Dean shifted in his seat, knowing fifteen had been your hard limit and he looked at your face, half-hidden by your hair. “Wait,” he instructed Cas as he got up and went over to the bed.  He knelt down and brushed your hair back, finding your face streaked with tears, as it usually was after a belt spanking. “You don’t have to do more,” he said gently, turning your face towards him.

“Green,” you huffed through the tie, pointedly looking Dean directly in the eyes even through the tears.

“So beautiful,” he murmured, leaning in to kiss your tie-separated lips. “You’re sure?” You nodded and Dean kissed you again but made no move to leave. “I’ll be right here.” He slipped a hand between yours and you eagerly clasped it, bracing yourself for the last five.

“Five more,” Castiel assured you and you nodded again at Dean. The first hit you just under your cheeks, on the crease of your thigh, and you groaned loudly. The second stung your already-red left cheek and the third hit the right. The fourth was aimed perfectly and slapped hard against your cunt, causing a strangled squeal to escape you. The last hit streaked across both cheeks, leaving behind a red welt and you screamed. Dean let you grip his hand even tighter while he praised you again and again, told you how good you were, how beautiful you looked, how strong you were. Tears streamed down your face as Castiel gently rubbed the soothing lotion on your cheeks. “So good, Y/n,” he added, listening to Dean. “You did so good for me. I think she’s earned a treat, Dean.”

Dean nodded and went back to his chair after pressing a kiss to your head.

The blue-eyed friend wasted no time in sinking two solid fingers into your tight, wet hole. Your eyes rolled back at the much-needed penetration and you hoarsely groaned when he started pumping them in and out at a slow pace. “Good girls get their rewards,” Castiel pointed out. “And you’ve been _such_ a good girl for me today.” You pushed your hips back into his touch, eager to feel his cock slide into you. You knew Dean wanted to watch Cas fuck you, too, which made you all the more impatient.

“Uck hee, Cahh,” you pleaded when his fingers slowed even more.

Castiel looked at Dean for permission and Dean nodded. But Castiel had other plans. He pulled his fingers away and you whimpered in anticipation at being filled. Cas’ cock was thicker than Dean’s, though not quite as long. It felt so good from behind and you needed that pleasure to replace the pain in your nerves. Instead, something colder than flesh and small pressed into you and with a click, it began vibrating. Your back arched but Cas pulled your hips back and you felt his tongue and lips on your pussy. A low moan escaped you when Cas’ tongue found your clit. The vibrations intensified while Cas ate you out from behind and, despite the fatigue in your shoulders from holding yourself up, you pushed back into the pleasurable sensations he was bestowing upon you.

Dean watched from his chair, his cock twitching with every small gagged noise you made. He pulled his cock from his jeans, unsure if he could hold back from jerking off while he watched his best friend eat your pussy. It was even hotter than watching Sam lick your cunt, and maybe that’s because you were tied up and gagged or maybe it’s because deep down, Dean knew Castiel cared for you, too. With Sam, Dean wasn’t sure then – and he definitely wasn’t sure, now.

Truth was, he’d spoken to Sam about a week ago. But he knew Sam wouldn’t talk to you and he knew how much it hurt you, so he didn’t like to talk about it. Things weren’t going well for Sam with Amelia – she was manipulative and abusive – and Sam wanted out, even though he’d never admit it to Dean. So, Dean kept everything to himself, hoping that when Sam eventually left Amelia and came home, you’d welcome him back. And this? Watching you get your cunt eaten by a man who loved making you feel pain and bliss, who was eager to please and unwilling to overstep his boundaries was a fantastic distraction.

Dean climbed out of his own head the moment you cried out in pleasure. He watched your muscles twitch and body shake as you came hard for Castiel.

“Mmh, fuck,” Cas muttered, leaning up to kiss your lower back and wipe his mouth off. “Gonna make you squirt, baby.” He pushed his index finger into your cunt, alongside the vibrator, and pushed it down against your g-spot. You whimpered loudly, wanting to come as many times as he wanted you to. Dean hadn’t been able to make you squirt until Cas showed him the secret and now it was almost a competition between them. He shoved another finger into you and fucked you with them, hard, while his thumb rubbed your clit. You clamped down on his fingers and the vibrator, closing in on another orgasm quickly.

Dean watched intently, his cock hard again as he fisted it. He knew you were done for when your thighs began to quake uncontrollably. “Come on, sweetheart, come for Cas,” he urged. The keen that came from you went straight to his balls and Dean clamped down on the base of his cock to keep from coming right then and there. “Fuck, baby,” he panted, clenching his jaw.

You keened again as your head dropped onto your bound wrists and you just let go. Cas groaned in approval as you squirted all over his hand and forearm. The orgasm that overtook you was indescribable and numbing and made you feel like you were floating.

Dean strained not to come and Cas looked over at him, something of a look of pity on his face. “Jesus, Dean,” he huffed.

Your curiosity was piqued, so you lifted your head and looked at Dean. His cheeks were red, he was panting and looked pained as he squeezed the base of his very red cock. It was the hottest thing you could remember seeing in weeks. A needful moan left your mouth as you dropped to your side, your shoulders in too much pain to keep supporting your weight, and Castiel hastened off the bed.

“Go, man, fuck,” he urged Dean, who slowly stood up from the chair.

You rolled onto your back, spreading your legs as wide as possible with your ankles bound, and Dean climbed on top of you. He hissed when his cock nudged your entrance and shook his head. “Not gonna last long, baby girl.”

You shook your head, hoping he saw how much it didn’t matter in your eyes. His brilliant, olivine eyes locked onto yours and he pushed into you with a deep, long groan that you felt through his chest. He gently pushed your arms above your head, held them in place with one hand while he supported his weight on his other elbow and began fucking you hard and fast. Castiel hadn’t taken the small bullet vibrator out and Dean’s cock stretched you to fit beside it. You moaned at the feeling, wanting to beg for more, but Dean knew your noises by now. He shifted more onto his elbow and really drove his cock into you until your eyes rolled back in your head. It was killing you that you couldn’t touch him, hold him, scratch him, and pull him, but you laid back and waited for the inevitable.

Clenching his jaw, Dean tried so hard to last longer, but your cunt just felt so fucking amazing and the vibrator wasn’t helping him maintain control _at all_. He shouted as he came, ramming his hips into yours as hard as he could while his cock spurted and twitched inside of you. Normally, he’d stay inside of you for a few moments while he caught his breath, but the bullet was too much and he hissed as he withdrew at being over-sensitive.

You blinked when you heard Castiel’s grunt of pleasure, having momentarily forgotten he was even in the room. When you saw him sitting in the chair, his fist covered in his own come, your cunt clenched around the vibrator. It wasn’t nearly enough for you, but you knew the guys were well beyond spent. Dean leaned down, nuzzled your neck, licked a bead of sweat off your skin, and then tweaked a nipple. “Don’t for one second think we’re done with you, yet,” he warned.

Castiel helped Dean untie you and the three of you squeezed into the shower together, where they showered you with kisses and took turns washing you. You felt like an actual fucking goddess, making out with Dean before he would turn you and Castiel would capture your lips with his. It made you curious and you grinned as you pulled away, putting a hand on the back of Cas’ head as you guided him towards Dean.

Dean kissed Cas with tongue right off the bat and you watched in awe as their tongues danced just inches from your own face. Moments later, you were washing Dean’s back as he pinned Castiel against the shower wall, shoving his tongue down his throat and encouraged by every soft grunt and moan from the other man. Breathless, Castiel slowly broke away and his eyes moved over to you as Dean’s lips twisted into a smirk.

“Enjoy that, did you, sweetheart?” Dean asked lowly before turning and pinning you to the wall next to Cas.

“Yes,” you admitted readily. “That was fucking hot.”

“Hear that, Cas? Our baby girl likes to watch, too.”

“I heard, Dean,” Castiel affirmed, licking his lips.

 _Our_ , your brain repeated. _Our baby girl._ You shivered, despite the heat of the water and Dean’s body pressed against yours. The three of you took turns kissing until the water ran cold.

Later, with your head in Dean’s lap and feet on Castiel’s, you fell asleep stretched between them on the couch. In the morning, you awoke in your own bed with Dean curled up behind you, his arm draped around your side. Years you’d been living with Dean, now, and you couldn’t ever remember being this happy.

But the very next night, you finished cleaning up in the kitchen when you overheard Dean having a heated, hushed argument with someone on the phone out back. Curious, but not wanting to eavesdrop, you held back for several moments. The terrible thought of Dean sleeping around behind your back weaseled its way into your brain and you tried to squash it down to no avail. A knot of anxiety settled in your stomach and you moved towards the back door.

“Listen,” Dean sighed. He sounded exasperated. “You know I just want what’s best for you. Yeah. I know.” He paused and you couldn’t do this to yourself. You opened the door right as the words, “I love you,” came out of his mouth and you froze.

“Is, is everything okay?” You asked and Dean spun around on his heel. His expression didn’t change into one of surprise, in fact nothing about him screamed _Oh shit, I got caught_ , but you knew he had a good poker face.

“I’ll be inside in a sec, sweetheart.”

“Okay,” you nodded, feeling comforted that he used a petname. You turned to go back in when Dean startled you with his next sentence.

“Oh, uh, Sam says hi.”

You swallowed, confused, but also relieved that it was Sam he was talking to. “Hi, Sam,” you managed.

Dean smiled widely, hoping beyond hope that the Amelia Fiasco was truly about to be behind all of you. “He’ll be coming home day after tomorrow.”

At that, your stomach dropped out. _What about Cas? About us? Is he done with Amelia? What happened? How long has Dean been talking to Sam regularly enough for this to be happening?_ A barrage of conflicting emotions hit you all at once but you smiled back and nodded, then headed inside. Questions could wait. And you knew Dean would answer all of them.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Sam make amends but you can't seem to keep yourself out of trouble

The brothers Winchester embraced on the front porch for several heart-wrenching moments. You stood behind and to the side of Dean, nervous and anxious at Sam’s homecoming. At last, Sam clapped Dean on the back and they stepped apart. As Sam lifted his head and swept his much longer hair out of his eyes, you gave him a tight smile. He returned it with a sigh and then his long, strong arms were tightly wound around your shoulders and your face was pressed into his chest.

“Sam,” you squeaked out, even as your throat closed with emotion. It had been _months_.

“Y/n, I’m _so_ sorry,” he interrupted quietly, pressing his lips to the top of your head. You felt his chest heave with a deep breath and his voice trembled when he spoke again. “I’ve missed my sister.”

You let the tears come freely and hugged him tighter. When you finally parted, your eyes met Dean’s and he wiped a trail of wetness from his own cheek.

“Well, the family’s back together,” Dean observed happily, though his voice was a little thick.

Sam picked up his bag and the three of you went inside.

“Castiel’s been living with us, staying in Y/n’s old room, but your old room is still open,” Dean’s voice carried down the stairs followed by Sam’s quieter reply. You took a deep breath and went into the kitchen to start dinner.

_Two Nights Ago_

_“Wait, how long have you guys been talking again? I thought you hadn’t spoken in awhile.”_

_Dean was quiet for a moment and refused to meet your gaze. “Yeah, uh, we’ve talked. We’ve been talking_ a lot _. It’s how I knew he was having problems with Amelia.” You frowned and fixed your gaze on the floor. Dean stepped even closer and put a soft hand on your cheek. “He wasn’t sure what he would say if he talked to you, especially at first. And I, I just knew it’d hurt you even more if you knew I was talking to him. I know how much you miss him, sweetheart.” He didn’t try to lift your head or make you meet his gaze._

_“I get it, I do,” you sighed. “So, he’s coming home?”_

_Dean nodded and you licked your lips, unsure of how much of a mistake this was going to be. Only time would tell._

When Castiel came home, you and the brothers were in the kitchen about to eat. The sight of Sam sitting at the table with you and Dean made him do a double-take. You and Dean exchanged a glance as Sam gave him a wide smile. “Cas! Long time, no see.”

“Oh, uh, Sam. I hadn’t realized you were going to be back so soon.”

Dean was quick to interject. “Dude, I told you the other night he broke up with Amelia.”

“Well, yes,” Castiel frowned a bit. He noted that you were staring at the table. “But I wasn’t aware he had plans to move back in.”

“It’s probably just temporary,” Sam quickly added. “I’m uh, I’m looking for a place of my own.”

“Well, welcome back, Sam,” Castiel said amenably. “It’s gonna be awful crowded in the bathroom,” he trailed off as he sat down at the table and you couldn’t help but chuckle at the idea of sharing a bathroom with three men.

Even if it was just temporary.

**

“Fuck, Dean,” you sighed, rolling your hips down onto him. Dean’s hands rested on your thighs as he let you do most of the work. You needed this, to feel in control, to be on top of a situation, and he was all too willing to give you what you needed.

He pulled his bottom lip between his teeth, watching you move above him with reverence. It was intoxicating how readily you took control when he handed it over to you. “C’mon, baby, let go,” he quietly urged, knowing you needed release in more than one way. It had been a very emotional day.

“Not yet.”

“Wanna feel you squeeze my cock when you come,” he grunted as you slammed down onto him. You shut your eyes, so used to a third person in the room with you that it was odd to focus on just Dean. Leaning forward, you covered Dean’s mouth with your own and that gave him the leverage he needed to plant his feet.

“Don’t you dare,” you warned, but Dean already had a sly smirk on his face and his hands gripped your hips tightly.

“Need you to come for me, baby girl,” he said lowly and you knew you’d already given in. “Need to hear you scream.”

“Dean, we shouldnnnHHH! FUCK!” You shouted when he shifted under you and began fucking up, pounding his cock into you again and again. Quickly, you covered your mouth, but he was fast in reaching up to snatch your hand away. _What about Sam what about Sam what about Sam, oh GOD, what about Sam –_

“Stop thinking about it,” Dean hissed. “And just,” he thrusted up _hard_ , “let” and again, “go,” and one last time. You let out a whimpering keen that was too quiet for Dean’s liking. He grunted in frustration and exertion, knowing at this rate he’d come before you. One more sharp thrust upwards and he stilled his hips, sheathed inside of you. Panting, he lowered his voice and released your wrist, moving his hand to grasp a fistful of your hair instead. “You know what happens when you don’t follow directions, baby girl.”

You hissed as he tugged your head to the side but nodded in acknowledgement. “Yes, Dean. But I just can’t,”

“Yes, you can.” He tugged harder and you yelped. “There she is. Lemme hear you, sis.” He let go of your hair and slid his hand between your bellies, his fingertips finding your clit easily. You moaned his name and knew you’d just given over any and all control you thought you had. “Fuck, yeah, c’mon baby,” he coaxed, a sweat breaking out on his forehead as he focused on you and pushed his own orgasm down.

“Fuck me,” you panted, tendrils of pleasure starting to spread from your abdomen. “Fuck me hard, Dean.”

“Thought you’d never ask,” he gritted out and pounded into you so hard that the slap of your bodies filled the room.

“De-HEEEAAN! FUCK!” You shouted again, not moving to cover your mouth this time. If Dean wanted Sam and Cas to hear you, you’d _make sure_ they heard you. “YES! YES BABY! Fuck! I’m, OH! GOD!”

Dean emitted a sound like a growl, unsure if he could hold back much longer. The sounds you made, the way you said his name and swore unrelentingly, combined with how tight you clenched his cock made his chest tighten. But then he felt your muscles start milking his cock as you trembled above him and he, too, let go. The drain of effort made Dean shout with relief, drowning out your own vocals.

He was so fucking beautiful when he came and you loved watching him, even if he was sitting in a chair across the room. The way his eyes shut and eyebrows raised, the part of his lips teasing teeth and tongue, the way his chest rose and fell with deep panting breaths, it was all painted into your mind so that even in the dark, you knew exactly how he looked. You gave yourself a couple moments and then gently climbed off of him when he grasped the base of the condom.

“Fuck, I needed that,” you admitted with a yawn, curling into his side. Dean kissed your forehead and hummed in contentment before he slipped out of bed to dispose of the condom. Once he was finished, he climbed back in and settled in close to you. His lips found yours in the dark and he gave you a soft goodnight kiss before you both let sleep take you.

The best part of the weekend was waking up to the smell of coffee already brewing. You rolled out of the empty bed you shared with Dean and pulled on one of his discarded tee shirts and a pair of cotton shorts and headed downstairs.

Dean was at the stove flipping pancakes and Castiel was at the table, cautiously sipping coffee. His bright blue eyes met yours and he lifted an eyebrow. You knew what was going to come out of his mouth before he even said it and you pursed your lips to keep from grinning. “Have fun last night?” There was no hint of jealousy in his voice and you rounded the table, draping your arms over his shoulders as you embraced him from behind.

“Did it sound like we had fun?” You asked, teasingly.

“I think the entire neighborhood heard your fun,” Sam commented through a yawn as he strode into the room, already showered and dressed in a button-up and jeans.

You glanced up, unsure if he was being admonishing, but the soft smile on his face settled your nerves. Instead, you felt your cheeks turn pink with the way Sam’s eyes traveled down your body.

“We weren’t that loud,” Dean scoffed, turning around with a stack of pancakes piled high on a plate.

“She’s definitely been louder,” Castiel confirmed as you took your seat.

Your cheeks flared bright red and you reached across to gently smack his arm. “Cas!”

“Well, you have,” he shrugged and Sam’s grin widened.

“It’s good to be home,” he sighed happily, which took you by surprise. Your eyes moved to Dean, who was beaming as he doled out the cakes.

After breakfast, Sam went to look at houses. He had a few that he was interested in renting which were only a couple streets over. You overheard Dean trying to talk him out of moving out again but you were inwardly relieved – the prospect of sharing one bathroom with three dudes, while comical, was a little overwhelming. Sam was insistent on looking at the houses, though, and more so just being on his own for awhile. Dean and Cas left to run errands, leaving you alone at the house for the first time in a little while. When the younger Winchester returned, you were sitting cross-legged on the couch watching a True Crime documentary.

“Oh, this one’s really good,” Sam observed as he sat next to you. “So much stuff gets fucked up in the discovery process,” he starts and you sigh heavily as you hit pause.

“Sam! I haven’t seen it, no spoilers okay?”

“My bad,” he grinned sheepishly and tucked some hair behind his ear. “You know how I get with this stuff.”

You nudged him gently with your elbow, returning his grin in a kind way. “I do. I’ve missed it. Glad to have you home.”

“Glad to be home,” he added and you noticed his eyes wandered down your body again.

“Sam,” you began, trying to change the subject and ignore the tension in the room. “Why are you looking for your own place? You know Dean would love for you to stay here.”

His eyes narrowed for just a moment before he looked away, nodding. “I know. But, truth be told, I’ve been living with someone else my entire life. I’ve never had a place of my own. I just think I need to be alone, to experience life at my own pace for a little while.” You knew you were frowning slightly because you really did miss having Sam around. “But, hey, it’s not like I’m moving across the country. I saw a couple houses right down the road today that seem nice. I’ll probably put an offer on both, see who bites first. I’ll only be like ten minutes away.” He hooked an arm around your shoulders, pulling you into his side and you went, willingly.

“Well, whatever you think is best for you. The break-up must have been hard on you,” you trailed off, unsure if he knew how much Dean had told you.

“It wasn’t too hard, actually. Turns out, she was talking to her ex again the entire time we were together. I don’t think she ever _cheated_ on me, like physically, but,” he sighed deeply. “She was a mess. I was a mess. The break-up wasn’t pretty, but I’m glad I’m out of there.” That was the short of it, the bits he left out included how Amelia had been cold and distant towards him for some time and he hadn’t realized how lonely he felt until you were cuddled against his side. He felt warm and happy and tingly all over.

“Me, too,” you said quietly, knowing if Amelia ever set foot in this house again, you wouldn’t be held responsible for any knee-jerk reactions that included punching her in the face.

Sam leaned forward and pressed play, then settled back in with his arm along the back of the couch and you tucked back into his side. He’d already watched this documentary and therefore wasn’t too interested in the material, so his mind began to wander. He tried to reflect on the houses he’d seen and not on how it felt when you’d tugged his hair while he ate your cunt last time you were this close together on the couch. Quietly, he cleared his throat and shifted, hoping you wouldn’t notice the fact he was getting hard – or if you did notice, you’d offer to take care of it. It’d been months, but thanks to last night, he was reminded of how you sounded during sex and that definitely did not help his growing issue. Sam tried everything; he thought about baseball, law, tried focusing on the documentary and how awful the entire case was, but there was the warmth of you along his side the entire time and he couldn’t ignore _that_. Finally, he dropped his hand to your hip and began lightly rubbing it.

The sensation had you tingling and you instantly knew it wasn’t just a friendly touch. A little confused, you sat up and pulled away from Sam a little bit. “What are you doing?” The blank stare you got in return combined with the way he’d sized you up earlier told you all you needed to know. “Sam…?” You trailed off, somewhat hoping he’d have another answer. Because while he was gorgeous and you still darkly thought of making him yours, too, you had no idea if Dean would be okay sharing you with yet another guy. He’d already made it clear he didn’t see the need for any more men, especially since he and Cas had a smooth operation. Unquestionably, you were also apprehensive about being with another guy, especially because you already felt outnumbered unless there was another woman with you.

Sam swallowed, heavily, and you watched his Adam’s apple bob. He quickly weighed his options, used what he knew about you in his consideration, and then pulled you onto his lap. You hesitated; your first instinct to get up and distance yourself until Dean came home and you could figure this out. But you felt Sam’s hardened cock against your inner thigh and your breath caught in your throat.

“Tell me you don’t want this,” he said quietly, not meeting your eyes and instead opting to look just over your shoulder. He braced himself for the sting of rejection, fully expecting you to spout something about belonging to Dean.

“Sam, I,” you began, stuttering and faltering with what to say. “It’s not that, I mean, I just don’t know if,” you stopped speaking when he grabbed your hips and pulled you against his erection, creating friction. “Fuck,” you gasped almost inaudibly as you clutched his shoulders.

Sam bit his tongue, almost literally, against spilling out how badly he wanted to be with someone who actually cared about him. The fact you hadn’t started taking your clothes off almost killed him, but he knew you’d have some reservations. He wasn’t a monster – he wasn’t going to force you into anything you didn’t want. But the fact you also weren’t screaming, running for the hills, was giving him hope. You, on the other hand, wanted nothing more than to take care of him. To show him that love could mean so many different things, and that you were capable of loving him in many different capacities. The longer you stared at his face, the more you saw the pain and loneliness etched into his features and the more your heart hurt for him and the more you wanted to kick Amelia’s ass. Nobody deserved to be treated like that. Without any further hesitation, you leaned in and kissed Sam.

A kiss wouldn’t erase months of neglect, abuse, and manipulation, but it was a start.

He was surprised by the kiss, not having expected much as the minutes ticked by and you didn’t do so much as twitch. But his lips quickly softened as he kissed you back and you could almost feel him melt under you. The urge to kick ass grew even more when you realized Sam hadn’t been kissed out of love in far, far too long. You wanted to cry and scream on his behalf, just barely able to breach the surface of what he must’ve been feeling. As if you’d spent the last several months kissing Sam and not Dean, your hands lifted off his shoulders and you pushed your fingers through his hair. Sam moaned low in his throat and you grasped his hair near the back of his head and began to pull.

The groan he emitted that you then swallowed went straight to your cunt and you licked into his mouth, wanting to erase any and all memories of Amelia. You were so focused on pouring your love and adoration for Sam into the kiss that you didn’t hear the Impala when it pulled up outside.

Sam had to restrain himself from throwing you off his lap when the front door swung open and Dean walked in. Breathless, you broke the kiss and froze, knowing Dean had already seen you and that it was pointless to pretend you weren’t just making out with the younger Winchester. When you looked at Dean, he simply lifted an eyebrow as he took in the scene on the couch. His tongue darted out to wet his lips, but Sam spoke first.

“Dean, it’s not,” Sam began, only to be interrupted by Castiel bumping into Dean’s back, unaware Dean had stopped in his tracks just inside the door.

Cas’ head snapped up and he, too, fixed his gaze on you and Sam. Your fists were still tangled in Sam’s hair to boot. “Well don’t you look comfy,” Castiel grinned, lifting an eyebrow in a more amused version of Dean’s exact expression.

“I, we’re not, it’s,” Sam stuttered again and Dean held up his hand to stop him. Sam knew when to shut up, so he did.

Castiel, however, did not. Your stomach churned as you stared into Dean’s intensely green eyes, waiting for a reaction while simultaneously able to tell he wasn’t mad or upset. “Sure looks like you were,” Cas grinned. “Both brothers, huh? Now there’s a kink I can get behind,” his grin quickly turned into a smirk at how red Sam’s face got. “Quite literally,” he added before Dean turned his head and rolled his eyes, exasperated.

“Do you mind?” Dean asked.

“Not at all,” Castiel replied before he realized Dean was glowering. “So, I guess the three of us need to work out who’s most flexible?” Dean glowered harder and Castiel’s smirk turned into a sheepish grin before it disappeared altogether. “I’ll just… I’ll be in the kitchen.”

The room filled with tension as soon as Castiel left and you finally pushed yourself off Sam’s lap. Dean definitely wasn’t mad – he would have stormed out or clenched his jaw if he was. You knew his ticks well enough by now that the fact he _wasn’t_ mad was what was making you nervous. “Dean, it’s not,” you began but again, Dean held up his hand and took a couple steps closer. He tucked his lower lip between his teeth for a moment, obviously contemplating what he’d walked into.

“Sam,” he finally said, shrugging. “So, you come home, which is great, happy to have you back and all, and immediately think you can just have her?”

“What? No! I swear, it’s not like that. Dean, hear me out.”

“No, you hear _me_ out, little brother. You spat on us, remember? Looked down your nose at us. Said what we were doing made us sick. So, I don’t exactly know what’s changed,”

“I’m trying to explain,”

“BUT you can understand why I have reservations about this.”

“I get it, I do,” Sam nodded. “And I’m sorry, man, I just,”

“We’ve always been close, Dean,” you interrupted Sam, standing up. “We were talking and cuddling, and I could tell he just needed _something_. I love him, too,” you explained, watching Dean’s features soften as he glanced from you to Sam and back. “He’s been manipulated and abused. The pain and loneliness, it just hurt so much to see him like that. I wanted to help him forget.”

Dean was quiet for a long moment, but he nodded almost imperceptibly.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t talk to you beforehand. I just, I didn’t know this was going to happen.”

“I did,” he shrugged a little. “Not quite this soon, but.” He licked his lips again, turning his attention to you. “Well, we’re here, now. Question is,” he stepped towards you, put a hand on your upper arm as he closed the distance between you, leaving only about an inch between your bodies. The proximity of him and the familiar glint in his eyes made you feel heady. “Do your actions warrant a punishment?”

Out of the corner of your eye, you didn’t dare break your gaze from Dean’s, you saw Sam shift on the couch. “M-maybe. I went behind your back,” you licked your own lips. The prospect of Dean spanking you in front of Sam again was more exciting than you wanted to let on. “I acted on impulse.”

“Always wanting to make others happy,” Dean purred. “Such a good fucking girl, but it gets you into trouble, hm?”

“Yes, sir,” you breathed, buzzing with need once Dean’s tone went lower.

“Let’s get a third opinion. Cas?” He finally broke the gaze to look over his shoulder as he called his friend and roommate back to the living room.

Castiel entered almost too readily, trying to look as innocent as possible and failing miserably. “You rang?”

Dean turned back to you, locking eyes with you once again. It was like being hypnotized and you loved every second of it. “Does our girl need a spanking?”

“Oh, I’m sure she’d benefit from a little lesson,” Castiel hummed, his eyes darkening.

“Sam?” Dean asked, his grip on your upper arm tightening just enough to make your heart thump.

Sam was silent for a long moment and you tore your eyes from Dean and looked back over at him. He nodded slowly. “Y-yeah, sure,” he agreed.

Dean’s other hand moved and grasped your chin lightly, forcing you to look back at him. A soft whimper escaped you when you realized how badly you wanted this. Three pairs of eyes were fixated on you, burning into your skin which already felt like it was on fire. It was suddenly too hot for clothes and then Dean leaned in, putting his lips next to your ear. “We’re gonna take turns spanking you, sweetheart. And I _know_ you’re already wet thinking about it.”


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let the spankings commence... you've been a very bad girl and Dean is in control.

He was right and you weren’t even going to try to deny it. But part of the game was acting like you didn’t want it and even if Dean didn’t expect you to play your part, it was so easy for you.

“It was just one little kiss, Dean,” you protested firmly as soon as he pulled back, instantly falling into your role. “It’s not like we haven’t done more.”

“Are you getting sassy with me?” He gritted out, pressing himself against you and you could just _tell_ he was eager to get down to it.

“No, I’m just saying, I think this is a little much for one kiss,” you argued, but your heart wasn’t in it. “Maybe if you’d come home and seen me fucking Sam’s brains out,” you smirked, not opposed to the idea as you recalled how hot it was when Dean directed you on the couch with Sam all those months ago.

Dean’s lips twitched with the effort to not grin at how well you played your part. He knew you’d never fuck Sam without talking to him, first, so it was an empty threat. But still, the idea of you riding his brother’s cock while Dean called all the shots sent a thrill up his spine and his mind worked at formulating a plan. Not having you across his lap was killing him, though, so he moved and sat down on the coffee table, bringing you with him. You struggled lightly as he pulled you into position and Dean outwardly smirked. “Did you put up such a fight when Sammy had you on his lap? Hm? Cause I don’t think you did.” You knew Dean was enjoying watching you squirm, so you did it some more and his grip on you tightened accordingly.

“Sam wasn’t going to spank me!” You fired back, loving how Dean subdued your movements with so little effort.

“Well, not then he wasn’t,” Dean pointed out. He took a moment to appreciate that you were still wearing cotton shorts, not having bothered to change after breakfast. He hooked his fingertips into the waistband of them and yanked them down, exposing your panties. Before he pulled those down, too, he lifted his gaze to Castiel. “You gonna be a good girl for us, sweetheart?”

Castiel’s eyebrows lifted as he caught onto Dean’s meaning, not having heard Dean’s warning to you. Dean then shifted a little and turned his head to look at Sam. Sam moved forward on the couch once he, too, got Dean’s meaning.

“You don’t seem to appreciate when I am, so probably not,” you retorted. Dean immediately had your panties down and landed a firm smack.

“You know what to say if you’ve had enough,” he said, the lift in his voice at the end turning the statement into a half-question.

“Fuck you?” You offered, knowing full well it was the wrong answer. _SMACK_. You shut your eyes, letting the sting sink in.

“How about ten from each of us. And count them or we start over.” _SMACK._

“Seven,” you sighed.

“In _order_ ,” Dean huffed, though he loved it when you got mouthy, landing another solid slap to your ass as he waited for you to count. “Ten doesn’t start til you start counting, baby.”

“One,” you gritted out, embracing that familiar feeling of being humiliated and the arousal that came with it and with each spank. “Ten,” you choked out when it finally was time. You didn’t know if you’d last twenty more, being passed around like a toy.

“Castiel, your turn,” Dean said, not loosening his grip on you at all. You swallowed a moan when you realized Dean was going to hold you while the others took their turns.

Cas approached and took a moment to appreciate the pink hue of your ass with vague handprints blooming. He took his time, dragging out the spanks while you counted. With two more to go, you squirmed in Dean’s lap, needing something in your aching cunt but you refused to beg for it. Without a word, Castiel pulled your shorts and underwear down to your knees and swiped a thumb through your folds after he landed the ninth slap. “Nine – fuck,” you moaned, pushing your hips back for more. But he just landed the tenth right on your cunt and you jerked on Dean’s lap, whimpering out the golden number.

“Stand up,” Dean ordered with a grunt. He was going to watch Sam spank you bent over the couch and then watch him fuck you until you were begging Dean to come. And Dean was on the fence about whether or not he’d let you. It took a moment, but you finally stood on wobbly legs, your shorts and panties falling to the floor to puddle around your ankles. Dean stood up and his hands were gentle as he turned you towards the couch. “Bend over, baby,” he instructed and you dutifully complied, bending at the waist to grasp the back of the couch, your knees pressing into the front cushions. Dean stood behind you and spread your feet apart with his. He moved away and you took a shuddering breath, expecting to feel his cock slide into your heat to claim you as his.

Instead, you turned your head as Sam stood up. When you tried to watch him move around behind you, Dean barked at you to face forward. You immediately complied and shut your eyes, awaiting Sam’s first spank. The memory of him in the kitchen, watching you get bent over the counter and spanked by Dean echoed in your head. The delicious sting of his hand against your ass, how he made you shout, sent tingles up your spine. You tried not to move an inch as he approached, wanting to feel what his large hand felt like on your ass once again. He didn’t disappoint, either, and landed the first slap that made you cry out the number one. This time, though, Sam didn’t back off.

Dean stood next to you, wanting to use your mouth as his own personal fucktoy while his little brother left his mark on you. With each spank, your voice became more strained and needier and each number counted out loud sent a jolt of arousal to Dean’s dick. When Sam got you to six, Dean licked his lips and huffed impatiently. “Fuck, hurry up, Sam,” he uttered.

“Seven!” You whimpered as Sam’s hand left a red hand print on your left cheek. Numbers eight and nine had clear handprints on your right cheek and Dean watched them all bloom with dwindling self-control. Sam shook his stinging hand and took a breath, staring at your ass to find the perfect spot to hit for his final slap.

“TEN!” You finally announced when Sam’s hand connected with your ass for the last time. “Fuck, please, Dean,” you struggled to stay perfectly still, to not look around for Dean, to not beg for release that you desperately needed.

The room seemed eerily quiet until you heard quiet movements behind you. You had no idea what was happening and whimpered softly, hoping you sounded pathetic enough for Dean to at least reassure you that you’d be taken care of. Since the first time Dean made you wait to come, he’d only done it once more and the memory of how worked up, how frantic you’d been formed a little knot of worry in your stomach. “Please, Dean, I’m so sorry,” you began to sputter. A weight on the couch next to you had your eyes opening in a hurry but you didn’t dare move your head.

Dean climbed onto the sofa, his jeans discarded and boxers tented by an obvious erection that made your mouth water. He moved one of your arms and took a seat, shoving his knees between yours to keep your legs open, then positioned your arm back where it had been. You almost breathed a sigh of relief at his gorgeous face just inches from yours – but the darkness in his eyes stopped you. He was up to something.

“You’ve been a bad girl,” he murmured, lightly dragging his fingertips up the outside of your thighs as he leaned in, his lips tantalizingly close.

“I’m sorry,” you repeated, quieter, needing him to tell you how good you’d taken your punishment.

As if reading your mind, he gave you a half smirk and your heart dropped. “Your punishment isn’t over, baby.” You swallowed a whimper but felt a familiar nudge at your wet, warm entrance.

“Dean,” you gasped.

“Sam, actually,” Dean’s smirk turned into a grin as your eyes widened. “Well, you wanted to fuck him, right, sweetheart? So, he’s gonna fuck you and you’re not gonna come until I say so. Understood?” His tone brokered no room for argument or protest, so you nodded quickly and bit your lip when Dean’s eyes flicked up over your shoulder and he lifted his chin to give Sam the go-ahead. The pressure at your slit increased and you cried out when he slid into you until his hips were flush with your ass. “What was it you said about his cock? It’s thick and long, right, baby girl?”

“Y-yes, Dean,” you moaned, staring into his eyes as Sam’s hands gripped your hips, holding you in place as he began to thrust steadily into you.

“Sam, fuck her as hard as you can,” he paused, glancing up what you were certain was Sam’s hesitation. “She loves it, don’t you?” Green eyes met yours once more and you nodded weakly, eager to do anything to be Dean’s good girl. But with each inward thrust, you felt Sam’s cock brush your g-spot and you weren’t sure if you’d be able to hold off your orgasm until Dean said. The older Winchester watched your face as Sam fucked you, loving how your cheeks flushed and brow knit as his little brother’s hips slapped into your ass and nudged you forward again and again. “So fuckin’ pretty, taking that cock, sis,” he murmured, reaching down and pulling out his own.

Your mouth watered at the thought of Dean fucking your mouth while Sam fucked you from behind and you’d almost forgotten Castiel was still in the room.

“Please, Dean,” you almost drooled, staring down at his massively hard dick as his fist stroked it slowly. “Let me make you feel good.”

Dean smirked wickedly and shook his head. He knew you were trying to get him to come so he’d let you in turn. “You want a mouthful of cock? Cas, get over here.”

A scramble of motion from behind you almost made you laugh; one of Sam’s hands gathered your hair and gave it a sharp tug at the same time, making you gasp instead. Your eyes shifted as Castiel appeared next to you and before you could stop yourself, your head turned to stare at his hand wrapped around his own cock as he put a knee on the couch next to you.

Dean would’ve normally corrected you, but he wanted to see your mouth full too much to bother. Your lips were shiny with spit, parted and eager to be filled. “Well?” He asked sternly, wondering why it was taking you so long to get started.

“Oh, fuck,” Cas hissed as you eagerly took his cock into your mouth, honestly happy you’d earned a good punishment. You shut your eyes, taking as much of Cas as you could while Sam’s thrusts slowed a little, and tried to focus on anything other than the growing pleasure between your legs. You could wait, you knew you could wait, knew you _had_ to wait. You whimpered around Castiel, began sucking him even harder, and hoped Sam had little to no stamina. Once they were spent, it was just you and Dean and you knew how to make him come and get your praise. “Shit, Y/n,” Cas panted, followed by a string of swear words that would make your mother blush. “So good, god, you’re so fucking good at this,” he moaned and you knew he was close.

Sam gently guided your head, pushing you to take more of Cas. It only took a few minutes before Castiel was straining to hold back his own climax. Your hot mouth and the fact Sam was helping while Dean touched himself was a lot to take in. His cock pushed at your throat and you took him deeper, which had Castiel’s hands flying to your head as he held you still and pumped his load down your throat with a strangled groan. You swallowed all of it without Dean having to tell you before he pulled out with a soft grunt.

Panting, Castiel backed off and went to go clean up. You went to face forward again, wanting to watch Dean stroke himself, but Sam’s hand gathered your hair into his fist again and he yanked you up, back against his chest as he resumed pounding into you with one strong arm around your waist.

A cry of pain mixed with pleasure left your lips. Then Sam’s other hand pushed your shirt up over your tits and his large hand engulfed one, giving it a hard squeeze. You keened and Sam let go of your hair and shoved his index and middle fingers into your mouth. He forced your bottom jaw down, held your mouth open as he probed it with his fingers, and fucked you _hard_. Thankfully, the change in angle meant he was missing your g-spot and merely splitting you open. But then his deep, low voice was at your ear: “Dean said I wasn’t allowed to let you come, but he didn’t say shit about not trying.”

“Sam,” you whined around his fingers, shuddering in his grasp.

Dean groaned deeply, watching your tits bounce with every stroke of Sam’s cock into you. You were gorgeous, held upright and on display for Dean’s gaze to consume you. Once Sam’s fingers were thoroughly lubricated with your spit, he slid them down your body and between your legs, earning a loud whimpering moan from you. His fingertips immediately found your swollen clit and he started rubbing.

“Sam, please, don’t, I can’t,” you panted, that coil of pleasure tightening with every passing second.

Sam glanced to Dean and Dean shook his head. “Color.”

“Fuck, please, Sam,” you begged, reaching up and behind his head to get a fistful of his hair.

“Color,” Sam echoed his brother.

“Green,” you gritted out, giving Sam’s hair a sharp tug and earning a moan from him that almost had you seeing stars.

“Baby girl,” Dean warned, knowing you were close to coming. “Not without my say.”

“Please,” you choked out, eyes fluttering shut as you struggled against the building wave. “I can’t, fuck, baby, ’m sorry,” you panted, right on the cusp of it and knowing you were going to fall into that abyss of all-consuming bliss.

And then Sam pulled his hand away and you screamed at the loss of touch, the proximity of your orgasm suddenly ripped away and leaving you bereft. At first, Dean wasn’t sure if you’d screamed due to pleasure, but the following sob confirmed that Sam hadn’t pushed you over the edge and Dean clenched his jaw and let go of his own cock. The sight of you writhing and panting with need was too much and he knew he was going to come if he didn’t stop.

“Fuck, shit she’s so tight,” Sam gritted out, using most of his strength to keep you upright for another moment more. “Oh my god,” he panted, finally shoving you forward as he felt his own climax approach.

You caught yourself almost bonelessly on the back of the couch again and bit your lip, hard, against another frustrated scream as his cock hit your g-spot once again. Your forehead dropped to Dean’s shoulder as you panted and tried to ignore how good it felt. Sam felt bad because he wanted to feel you come with him, but there was no way he was going to stop chasing his own climax. Yours was up to Dean, not him.

“Who do you belong to?” Dean asked, his lips brushing against the shell of your ear and voice lowered to a whisper.

“Y-you, Dean,” you gritted out, finding yourself quickly approaching that ledge once more. “Please, baby, I need it,”

“You were a bad girl today,” he sighed, flicking the tip of his tongue into your ear for added frustration. “I really don’t think you’ve earned it. Do you?”

A cry erupted from you; this was by far the most intense punishment he’d ever put you through and to have Sam involved was just that much more difficult. You wanted to be a good girl, you really did, but the idea of just giving in and letting go was so fucking appealing – you’d make it up to Dean later.

“Fuck, I can’t,” Sam huffed, panting. His hips stilled and you felt him pulse and throb inside of you, spilling his seed into a condom based on how little you felt it otherwise. You whimpered, a shudder of need wracking your body as yet again that promise of release was stolen out from under you. Sam slowly withdrew you and you nearly sobbed at the feeling of being left so empty and so desperate. As soon as he’d backed away, you all but collapsed onto Dean’s lap, pressing your face into his neck as you struggled to get your breathing under control.

Dean’s arms wrapped around you as you shifted in his lap, your thigh brushing his hard, aching cock. Truth was he needed to come almost as badly as you did. He gently stroked your hair and waited until you’d collected yourself a good bit. “You okay, sweetheart?” You nodded slowly, lifting your chin and feeling better as the ache of imminent pleasure ebbed. Your lover, your non-blood brother, captured your lips with his in a kiss that was soft and full all at once. You sighed when his tongue pushed into your mouth, reigniting the fire in your belly _that_ easily. The need you felt was poured into the kiss, hoping Dean would finally give you what you craved if you could just make him crave it, too.

Your tongues twirled together and you shifted on his lap, his cock brushing lightly against your still-wet slit. He tensed and his hands grabbed your waist firmly. You reached up and cupped his face in your hands, moaning softly into his mouth. One of his hands left your waist and then you felt his first and middle fingers at your entrance and pulled away from his mouth with a keening whimper.

“Ssh, it’s okay baby. I’ll let you come soon, I promise,” he whispered before licking into your mouth again. “Just wanna touch you for a little bit.” And he slid his fingers into your sopping wet cunt with such ease that you didn’t even realize you’d gasped. He was cruel and crooked his fingers against that sponge-y spot a few inches inside of you, while he watched your face crumple with need.

“Fuck, Dean, please,” you begged, your voice on the verge of going hoarse. “I need to come.”

“Then you should’ve been a good girl,” he reprimanded. “I would’ve let you come at least three times by now, sweetheart.” His fingers worked you expertly and you clenched your jaw and tried to think of anything other than how good it felt. How well he worked your body. How well he knew just when to pull his fingers out; they were coated in your slick and he brought them to his lips to lick clean.

“Fuck, you taste so sweet today,” he groaned and you whimpered in return. “You wanna come?” You nodded. “Beg me for it.” He shifted under you and his cock slid into your cunt, making you wail quietly. He filled you like no other man could and you knew it was because of how much love there was between you two. He might act like a douche sometimes, might dictate when and where you were allowed to come, but he loved you and you loved him. Like no other.

“Dean, please, please, I’m so sorry,” you breathed, riding his cock without having been told to. You knew what needed to happen for him to give you permission to come. “It won’t happen again, I swear, I’m so sorry,” you babbled on, kissing his neck and ear and jaw line reverently. “Baby, I promise, please let me come on your cock, I’ll make you feel so good.”

Dean merely groaned in response, letting his eyes fall shut as your pussy enveloped his cock and he knew he wasn’t going to be able to torture himself by holding back. You sounded so _needy_ and _desperate_ and it drove him crazy. He knew you needed it and he wanted to feel it. “Come on my cock, sis,” he muttered deeply. “Need to feel you.”

You nodded eagerly, though he couldn’t see you, and rode him harder as you slid your hand down between your legs and started rubbing your clit. A throaty moan escaped you and Dean’s grip on your hips tightened, helping you slam down onto him again and again. It took what seemed like only seconds before you were screaming and shuddering on his lap, his cock buried deep in you one moment and forced out by your powerful muscles the next. He didn’t let you recover from it before he had you on your back and was plowing into you, your knees over his shoulders.

Stars still swimming in your peripherals, you let him fuck you to the brink of another orgasm. You moved to cover your mouth in order to muffle the wail that was building deep in your lungs, but then Sam was kneeling beside you to hold your arms down. As Dean fucked you deep and hard, you had no choice but to let go and a gush of wet accompanied the familiar clench of your cunt and the shout from your lungs. Dean let out a deep groan that bordered on a snarl; seeing you held down by his little brother and in the throes of yet another orgasm, he couldn’t stop himself from coming. Riding the wave you’d provided, Dean’s hips slammed into you, burying his cock as far as it would go as it pulsed and throbbed, releasing his load into you.

As soon as he was finished, he dropped and kissed you hard, long, and deep. You wanted nothing more than to run your fingers through his hair, but Sam still had you pinned. Whimpering, you resisted Sam’s hold and he let go of your wrists. Immediately, your hands flew to Dean’s head, fingers running through his hair and nails gently scraping along his scalp as his tongue danced with yours. After another long minute of kissing, he finally broke away to catch his breath. “Fuck, I love you so much,” he panted.

A smile drew up the corners of your lips as you stared up into his olivine eyes. “I love you, too,” you murmured.

“Let’s get you cleaned up,” Dean suggested, a light smirk tugging on his lips. That was how he suggested you shower together and you weren’t about to argue. He helped you up off the couch and, as if Sam and Castiel never even existed, he led you up the stairs and to the bathroom.

Once the door shut, Sam blew out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding and Castiel re-entered the living room with two beers. He handed one to Sam, who gave him an appreciative nod. They sat in silence, listening to the sound of the shower and your occasional moans of pleasure, wondering just what Dean was doing to elicit those sounds. Eventually, Castiel reached for the remote and turned on the documentary you'd been watching earlier to drown out most of your noises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! i've finally concluded that there will only be 4 chapters of this part, thus ending our saga. I love each & every one of you who've left feedback and waited patiently for me to get stuff posted. <3


	4. Four: The Final

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeere. schmoop, angst, feels, smut. it's all here. the end of this journey!

Sam had found his dream home and while you pouted and insisted he wait and really think on it, he was all too excited to move in and be on his own for the first time. And Dean was all too excited to throw him a house warming party. You were having a family dinner, sans Castiel who was away on business, before Sam took his things to his new place.

“No strippers,” Sam stated firmly. “I don’t need that getting back to the office or my clients on this case I’m working.”

“Well, how about just the one?” Dean smirked, looking at you with his trademark mischievous eyebrow wiggle.

“Our sist—Y/n isn’t a stripper,” Sam stammered, his face flushing hotly. He’d been careful not to refer to you as their sister since he’d broken up with Amelia. You glanced up at him but he refused to meet your gaze and you felt a warmth start spreading in your lower abdomen.

“I’m sure she wouldn’t mind putting on a show for us,” Dean said, his voice a little lower – just enough to make you sit up a little straighter.

You glanced up at him again through your lashes and saw how red his face had become. Sam had always been cute when he blushed but there was something so alluring about the fact _you_ were making him blush without even saying a word. Dean watched you and Sam in silence, smirking to himself. He loved making his little brother squirm and he loved watching you see Sam squirm.

While you cleaned up the plates from dinner, Dean sidled up next to you. “I never really asked if you were okay with it,” he began.

“You know I’d be fine with it,” you interrupted him. Truthfully, the thought of stripping for your brothers had kind of turned you on. It wasn’t something you’d ever done before – and likely not something you’d do for just anybody – but the idea was appealing. You knew you’d have to use some cheesy stripper anthem from Def Leppard or AC/DC, but that was part of the fun.

“That’s my girl,” Dean smiled, leaning in to kiss your head. “So, I was thinkin’, uh, maybe you and Sammy should get some quality time…?”

You stopped washing the dishes and shut the water off, turning to look at Dean directly. If he was saying what you thought he was saying. “Quality time? Just me and him? No… directions? Instructions? Punishments?”

Dean pursed his lips and shook his head. “None of that. Just. _Quality time_.”

“You mean you’re fine with me fucking Sam. Just me and him.” His face scrunched a bit as he thought it over and you turned back to the dishes, turning the water back on. “Thought so.”

“No, I mean, yeah, I’m fine with it. I just. I wanna watch.”

A small laugh escaped your lungs. “Of course you do,” you grinned, scrubbing the last plate.

“But no directions or instructions,” he promised. “Just watching.”

“Uh huh,” you said, making sure he heard the sarcasm in your voice.

**

“You sure you still wanna move out?” You asked cheekily, crawling on all fours above Sam’s bare legs. He lifted his head from the pillow and opened his mouth to answer when you bent down and dragged your tongue along his hardened length.

“Less talking, more sucking,” Dean grunted from behind you. The bed dipped with his weight and you looked over your shoulder.

“I thought this was just supposed to be me and Sam,” you pouted. “No instructions!”

Dean smirked and hooked a finger in your thong, pulling it aside. “What? And waste this perfectly delicious cunt?” He bent down before you could argue and lapped at your pussy, moaning pornographically as he did so.

“Fuck,” you hissed, your hands squeezing Sam’s thighs. Dean made it almost impossible to focus on what you were doing, but you managed to persevere. Sam was heavy and thick in your mouth, the skin of his cock velvety smooth and rippled with veins that you traced with your tongue. Dean eagerly licked and sucked at you from behind, which made you enthusiastic about giving Sam the same kind of pleasure.

“Fuck,” Sam echoed you several moments later as one large hand buried itself in your hair. “You, god,” he panted, trying to pay out a compliment and failing to find the words. You smiled as you pulled up, letting the tip of his dick leave your mouth with a small _pop_.

“I get a lot of practice,” you smirk.

“Yeah she does,” Dean’s voice came muffled from between your thighs, which almost made you laugh.

“Less talking, more eating,” Sam snapped at Dean, which definitely made you laugh as you took him back into your mouth. Sam’s hand merely rested on your head as he let you do whatever you wanted. You alternated between sucking him off and licking him like a melting ice cream cone, moaning all the while from Dean’s attention to you.

In minutes, Sam was panting and grunting, straining with the desire to come but unable to due to the cock ring you’d suggested he try. After all, you didn’t want the night to end before you’d had some real fun with the younger Winchester – without Dean giving you direction. He was gorgeous, writhing on the bed under you with his muscles twitching and flexing with each bob of your head or flick of your tongue. You, too, were on the precipice of climax and trying to hold back. When you realized you didn’t need permission to come tonight, your body went into a kind of confused shock.

“Fuck, Sam, I’m gonna come,” you whispered, replacing your mouth with your fist. You gave his cock a squeeze and he gasped.

“Yeah? Fuck, I wanna, oh god,” he stuttered. Suddenly, he sat up and then his hands were on your sides, pulling you towards his chest as he laid back down. The loss of Dean’s luscious, warm mouth against your sex was startling and you whimpered. “Come on my face,” Sam ordered, sounding so much like his brother that you shivered while he positioned you over his shoulders. As soon as you were where he wanted you, his tongue split your folds and began lapping at your clit.

“Oh, _GOD_ ,” you groaned, trying not to drive your hips down for more. It took less than two minutes on Sam’s face for you to come _hard_ , a gush of wet coating his mouth and chin while you trembled and shook above him. For once, there was nobody whispering in your ear or commanding you to come when they wanted you to. The total and utter release you felt triggered another orgasm right behind the first and had you clutching the headboard for balance. Sam continued licking at you, his hands holding your hips down even as you tried to catch your breath.

“So fucking hot,” you thought you heard Dean murmur from somewhere close by.

Sam groaned deep within his chest and his grip relaxed, so you moved to climb off him, your vision still swimming around the edges. “Not done yet,” he muttered, his eyes darker than usual. Before you could fully process his words, Sam had you on your back, your head towards the foot of the bed, and he knelt between your spread thighs. His cock, weeping pre-cum and still just as hard, drove into your quivering cunt and you shouted as he filled you in one movement. Sam grunted as he began pounding into you, determined not to give you a break. He held your thighs wide open and made sure to grind his pelvis against your clit every time he thrust into you. You were reduced to a babbling mess of pleasure. “Wanna feel you come on this cock,” he added, groaning as you tightened around him.

“Sam, fuck,” you panted, reaching up for him. He lowered his torso, driving into your hips at a deeper angle and you cried out, your nails digging into flesh behind his shoulder. He hissed with the slight pain and reached under you, lifting your hip just enough to make you see stars. A string of curses and praises left your lips as you quickly approached yet another climax. He lowered his head enough for you to be able to grab a fistful of his hair. When you gave it a sharp tug, he groaned and utterly slammed into you. You cried out and begged for more, which he happily gave to you.

“So fuckin’ pretty, baby,” he murmured thickly into your ear. “Fuck, you feel so good,” he grunted, driving harder into you for effect.

“Yes! Fuck!” You screamed, tugging his hair again.

Sam snarled at the tug, groaning as he rammed into you again and again, even as you tightened around him. “Shit, you gonna come again? Wanna feel it on my cock,” he whispered. You nodded and turned your head, doing a visual sweep of the room to find where Dean was seated. When you locked eyes with Dean, you were almost surprised at how blissful he looked watching his little brother fuck you senseless. A rush of heat raced out from your belly to your limbs and Dean’s gaze darkened. His fist was full of his cock and he looked like he was struggling not to come.

And that was all it took for you to let go again; your eyes squeezed shut and it felt like the wind had been knocked out of your lungs as you came. Your body shook violently, every muscle spasming in the throes of your release and Sam exhaled a string of curse words as his cock was forced out of you. He quickly rid himself of the cock ring before he shoved back into you and fucked you until he came all over your lower belly.

Coated in a light layer of sweat and barely able to keep your eyes open, you gave in to sleep as Sam gently cleaned you up.

**

Your chest felt tight and eyelids heavy from sleep – surely you couldn’t have been asleep that long? A strange coldness sank deep into your bones and you hurt all over. Blearily, you forced your eyes open and winced at the light from the single hanging lamp, immediately closing them again. _How long had you been out?_ Something terrible had happened, that much was evident by how much you hurt all over.

Your throat felt like it was on fire and your lips were so dry and cracked that you honestly thought you’d rather be dead. Hushed voices from your left had you trying to discern them and your heart leapt when Castiel’s was one you recognized. He would get you home to Dean, safely.

“Cas?” You hoarsely whispered, trying to move even as every muscle and ligament in your body screamed with resistance.

“She’s awake,” Dean’s voice spoke up, clearly, strongly, and unmistakably. A scuffle of feet moving towards you had your heart leaping in hope. Dean was here, already. He’d take you home and tell you what happened. Surely it was a bad car accident or something that you just didn’t remember.

“Dean,” you wheezed, your voice filled with need. You didn’t care how much you hurt, you just needed his arms around you and needed to breathe him in with your face against his chest. God, but you needed him. “Dean, home, please,” you pleaded, your voice cracking.

Dean’s heart leapt into his throat at the sound of your voice, even as it broke. He thought he surely imagined the need in your words, that he was projecting how much he desperately wanted to hold you and tell you it would be okay, that you were safe and how stupid he was to let you out of his sight for even a moment... and ignored the Knowing Look Sam gave him.

“Ssh, stop, don’t move,” Sam’s voice joined and your hope soared. They were all here. You’d be okay. “You’ve lost a lot of blood,” he added, which turned your hope into panic and you began struggling even more, desperate to sit up and see your brothers. But you were restrained and unsure why.

“Sam,” you whined, trying to reach out for someone – anyone – and barely even able to move your fingers. A few more blinks and your vision began to clear even more. You were able to see the hanging lamp was not a hospital lamp, but swinging freely from a single steel cable that ran up to an industrial-looking ceiling. You blinked several more times and slowly tried turning your head towards where the others’ voices were coming from. It became clear that you were strapped to a gurney and that gave you some relief as to why you weren’t able to move, but didn’t answer any of the growing number of questions in your head. “Where? Dean?”

Dean exchanged a concerned look with Sam and then Castiel stepped forward. He was dressed in a work suit but had a tan coat on over it, which was odd. Or was it? Your brain flashed images of your roommate Castiel in your mind and then flashed images of _this_ Castiel and – _oh, God, no, please…_

“Do you remember where you are?” Castiel asked, his voice gentle but gruff. Before you could answer, he held up a water bottle and you parted your lips, grateful for the cool water. It stung your throat, but you swallowed the little bit he offered.

“No,” you choked out, swiping your tongue across your ragged lips. “I was at home,” your voice was raspy and it was painful to talk. “With y-with my family.” The reality had already hit you like a brick wall and you didn’t need the brothers pitying you further, so you lied by omission.

Dean’s face fell immediately and he swallowed thickly, looking away from you. They’d been looking for you for almost a week and when they’d found you, he was sure you were already gone. But there was a shred of life left within you and he’d barked orders to Sam and Cas to help bring you back from the brink of death. And now that he knew you’d had a family – a real family, even if it was just in dreams – the feeling he might have stolen you out of a happier place, a dream come true, just to bring you back to a world of pain and suffering... he turned and hid his face as tears threatened. He felt horrible, having “saved” you from the Djinn when you were probably so much better off lost in that dream. You were so close to dying, he wasn’t sure they were even going to be able to save you, at first.

“That family,” Sam said gently, stepping closer. “That wasn’t real, Y/n. A Djinn…”

You shut your eyes as tears brimmed, feeling the tracks make their way down your cheeks and into your hair. A sinking feeling permeated your guts and made you feel like retching up the small bit of water you’d just swallowed. Silence fell over the four of you as you silently cried and mourned the loss of your family, wanting nothing but to go home, to a home that didn’t exist and with a man who didn’t love you the way you needed him to, the way you saw he could. You hoped they never found out the family you lost and mourned was them.

**Three Days Later**

Dean rolled his eyes as you insisted that you were well enough to leave the goddamn motel bed for longer than a bathroom break or a bath. That simple movement of his eyes and the twitch of his slightly upturned lips not only made you angry but also turned you on, which made you angrier. Deep down, you just desperately needed to get out of the motel bed and breathe some fresh air. Dean’s scent was intoxicating and seeing as how he was your main caretaker, for whatever reason, you were being slowly driven insane.

“Prove it, sweetheart,” he said, which made you want to shiver and jump his bones all at once. It really wasn’t fair that one single Djinn fucked up your entire life beyond measure. You’d been with Sam and Dean for years, now, and had prided yourself on not thinking of them as anything aside from brothers and hunting partners until that _fucking Djinn_ took your darkest, deepest fantasies and made you _live them outright for months on end_. You weren’t sure you’d ever recover from the mental trauma, especially since you’d gotten to know Sam, Cas, and Dean so _carnally_ well in your dreams. “Stand up and stay upright for more than two minutes and you can come on a food run with me.”

Determined to get back to normal, whatever that was for you now, you clenched your jaw and gave a curt nod. You slid to the side of the bed, slowly, and pushed yourself up as you gently swung your legs over the edge. Castiel had dutifully taken your clothes to a laundromat a few days ago to get most of the blood and grime out of them. “Pants, please?” You gritted out, hoping the wooziness and blurred vision would clear up quickly.

Dean swallowed, trying not to stare at your bare thighs and wonder what it’d be like to have his head buried between them. He cleared his throat as he tossed your jeans over to you and then turned his back while you slowly, carefully slid them over your calves and knees. You stood up, bracing yourself against the wall as you hiked them up over your thighs and hips.

“No support,” Dean chided, turning to find you glowering at him as you buttoned your jeans. Fuck, but he wanted to push your hair out of your face, rip your jeans off, and lose himself in you.

“Fine.” You pushed off the wall and stood, straightening your back and shoulders as much as you could while Dean glanced at the clock on the nightstand to begin the timer. “See?” You said, moving towards him slowly, taking one careful step at a time. Moving too fast would induce dizziness and maybe a black-out and you didn’t need that. No, you needed fresh air and more than sixty seconds on your own two feet. The wooziness began to abate and you couldn’t help but smile – not bad for having your blood drained for almost an entire week. As soon as you’d squared up to Dean, merely a foot of space between your bodies, you cocked your head to grin cheekily at him and that was all it took; your brain panicked and your knees gave out, sending you flying into Dean’s quickly responsive and capable arms. You caught yourself on his biceps while his hands gripped your elbows and helped steady you.

“Sorry, sis, but that wasn’t even a minute,” he said lowly, holding you while you regained your footing.

“Fuck, don’t,” you blurted out too quickly, jerking out of his grasp and thankfully winding up on the foot of the bed behind you, albeit a touch ungracefully. “Please don’t,” you said hoarsely, fighting a swell of emotions rising up within you. “I think maybe I just need a break.”

Dean hesitated, hating to see how hurt you were and that you’d recoiled from him so violently. Physical recovery was a much faster process than mental recovery from something like a Djinn. And the fact you’d hinted that it had been _months_ inside your dream, with some kind of family and semblance of a normal life, hurt his heart. He decided to kneel in front of you, since your head was hanging and he doubted you’d look up at him. “Take as long as you need,” he said gently, quietly, his voice still low enough to make your body react inappropriately. “You’ll get there, sweetheart,” he assured you, gently pushing some of your hair away from your face.

“No,” you sighed, trying to swallow your tears. “No, I need a break from you. From this, from everything.” Bravely, you lifted your chin and looked directly into his eyes. You were shocked at the surprise and hurt you saw on his face and your resolve instantly dropped away. “I just, I need time,” you tried to explain, but the pain was there in his olivine orbs.

“Are you, are you mad that we found you?” Dean asked, the pain making its way into his voice.

“No,” you choked out defensively. “I don’t know,” you shrugged when his gaze hardened. “I lost… everyone.”

“You think we didn’t almost lose something, too?” Dean said, his voice harsh and gravelly. “You think we could bear to lose you to some toxin-driven dream? You think we weren’t in pain at the idea of you being,” he stopped, wiped a hand down his face, and looked away. He blinked back tears, determined not to break in front of you. But it was getting harder not to.

“Me being?”

“Gone,” he gritted out. “Of you being gone.”

“Dean, I’m not gone,” you wanted to reach out and touch his face, feel his stubble under your fingertips, and run your fingers through his hair, but no. He would probably recoil and you couldn’t handle that.

“But you wish you were.”

“That’s not fair,” you started crying in earnest. He was angry and rightfully so – he’d wasted time and effort in saving you and there you were, ungrateful and wishing you’d been left to live out the rest of your dreamworld fantasy with him and Sam and Castiel.

“Life’s not fair, princess,” he said disdainfully. Once he collected himself and looked at you, though, sitting there on the edge of the bed and crying silently, knowing he’d been too harsh with you and not knowing how to fix it, he felt helpless and stupid. “I’m sorry,” he said softly, covering one of your hands with his.

You nodded, sniffling, and he reached into his pocket and pulled out a scrap of fabric. It was worn and faded and you instantly recognized it as he reached up and gently wiped your face. His index finger came close to poking you in the eye and you reacted quickly, laughing a bit when he pulled away suddenly.

“Shit, I’m sorry sweetheart.”

“It’s fine, I don’t mind when you poke me,” you responded before you could think about what you’d said.

Dean opened his mouth to verbalize a comeback, but then it sank in what you’d said. The asking for him when you first woke up, then shying away when you realized what had happened, avoiding eye contact, the flirting almost disappearing from your interactions; his brain churned out the answer slowly but surely and you just sat there and watched the wheels turn. “Y/n, in your Djinn dream,” Dean began but you were already shaking your head. “Was it me?”

“Was what you?” You asked, trying to feign ignorance but you knew he’d put it together. Dean stood up slowly, staring you down as his jaw worked and heart thumped in his chest.

“Your apple pie life, Y/n. Was it me?” You swallowed thickly, keeping your head down. “It was, wasn’t it? Why wouldn’t you tell me?”

“Because you don’t lo, um,” you panicked, trying to find what you wanted to say without actually saying it. If you were obtuse enough, maybe he’d drop it.

“I don’t what?”

“Dean, stop, I don’t, I don’t want to talk about it, okay?”

“Were you going to say ‘love me?’ Because I don’t love you?” He stood right in front of you, now, hands on his hips and arms akimbo but you couldn’t bring yourself to look at him. Any lie you told would be instantly sniffed out. There was no being obtuse except to just not answer his questions. “Answer me, sweetheart,” he ordered and a shiver went down your spine at the tone of his voice. Fuck, that was gonna be a problem.

“It doesn’t matter,” you finally murmured. “It was just a dream. Fictional. Not real.” You shakily stood up, intending on brushing by him to lock yourself in the bathroom for a few minutes. Maybe he’d leave you alone for awhile.

“Well, this is fucking real,” he replied, leaning down and cupping your face with his hands. His lips captured yours and you whimpered as he licked into your mouth. He kissed just like he did in your dream and you were torn between wanting more and running away. You half-heartedly tried to pull away, your head spinning and reeling with piecing together the fact he had never actually kissed you before just now. Dean didn’t let you go, he just deepened the kiss and a sob shook your body as you reached up and felt his cheek stubble under your palms. “Are you okay?” He asked breathlessly, concern all over his face. You nodded and that was all it took for him to kiss you again. Sliding your hands down to his shoulders, you curled your fingers into his shirt and pulled him with you as you laid back. Dean climbed onto the bed, kicking off his boots as he did.

You slowly scooted back towards the pillows, pausing in your kissing only to undress one another. Dean was down to his boxer shorts when he carefully slid his hand up your bruised side, pushing your shirt up over your breasts. He pulled away from your mouth to lift the tank top off you and toss it to the floor.

“Fuck,” he breathed, taking in your battered body with familiar reverence in his eyes. Leaning down, he began gently kissing every visible bruise he could get his lips on. He made his way down your torso to your hips and you swallowed a needy moan, shutting your eyes. “God, you’re gorgeous,” he added, peppering your thighs with kisses before he came back up your body. “I want you.”

“I want you, too, Dean,” you said as he traced the bruise on your neck from the IV needle with his tongue.

He grunted and hooked his fingers into the waistband of your underwear before he pulled them down and let you kick your legs out of them. Sitting up, you reached behind yourself and unclasped your bra just to fling it to the floor like your shirt. He quickly discarded his boxer shorts and stroked himself a couple times before he lined himself up at your entrance.

“Don’t be gentle,” you suggested and Dean paused, his eyes locking with yours.

“You sure?”

“Fuck yes, I’m sure,” you nodded, opening your thighs wider.

Dean ran a fingertip over your folds and frowned a little bit. “You’re not really, um, wet,” he said carefully.

“It’ll be okay,” you assured him. “Trust me.” You placed a heel on his ass and gently coaxed his hips forward and he nodded, giving in to you. It didn’t feel great, having him enter you when you weren’t soaked and ready, but it wasn’t horrible, either. He still felt good and you were embarrassed at how long it’d been since you _really_ got laid.

“Shit, I can’t,” he grunted through a clenched jaw. “You sure?”

You reached down and grabbed his ass, pulling his hips into yours and you both shuddered as he filled you completely. “Don’t fucking stop,” you moaned when he gently rocked his hips back and forth. Dean groaned quietly, lowering himself to his elbows as he picked up the pace. “See?” You asked when it was apparent you were only getting wetter from his penetration.

“Oh, fuck,” he exhaled, moving his hips at a steadily increasing pace. “Oh, shit you feel so good,” he murmured into the side of your neck. “Christ.”

“Harder, Dean, please, I need to feel you,” you whispered back.

He groaned lowly and put more force behind his thrusts, which made you tip your head back and keen. Dean swore under his breath and then covered your mouth with his, swallowing your noises that encouraged him to pound into you. He trusted you’d let him know when you needed him to stop. But for the moment, he lost himself in you. His tongue danced around yours while his hips kept a steady rhythm and he could feel your wetness spreading with every thrust. It drove him crazy and he just wanted to sit up and rail you into the mattress, but your fragility – your temporary fragility – gave him pause.

“Like that?” He asked, covering your jaw in small kisses as you lifted your hips to meet his. “Fuck, you take it so good, sweetheart.”

“You have no idea,” you replied with a slight smirk and Dean paused, staring down at you in wonder.

“Think I’d like to find out,” he panted, returning your smirk and then he rammed his hips into yours, forcing a cry from your lips. “But I need to make you come, first.”

“I have faith in you,” you grinned just as his fingertips found your clit. Dean had you coming just a couple of minutes later and then again a few minutes after that.

“You make it real hard not to come,” he gritted out, clearly struggling with holding back. “Just gimme one more,” he sighed. “Need to feel it again.” His fingers expertly flicked at your clit, rolled it back and forth, and applied the exact amount of pressure and speed to have you back on that edge in no time.

“Fuck, Dean,” your voice was pleading, but you didn’t dare tell him no. This was some of the most vanilla sex you could remember having with Dean; well, it was the only actual sex you could remember having with Dean.

“Come for me, baby,” he breathed and something inside of you snapped. You let go and came a third time, much to Dean’s surprise and pleasure. He pulled out moments later, spilling his seed all over your upper thigh with several low grunts and moans.

Your eyelids grew heavy with sleep but you fought the urge to close them until after Dean had cleaned you up with a few tissues.

“Fuck. That was,” he trailed off, rolling onto his back beside you as his hand sought out yours. Your fingers wove together and he pulled you against him and the sheet over you both. You nodded and let sleep take ahold of you without fearing what your dreams would bring for the first time since they found you in the warehouse. Dean waited until you dozed off, your breathing heavy and steady. “I love you,” he whispered, then kissed your temple and let sleep weigh down his own eyelids.


End file.
